Oh Primus help me
by Ironhide's Apprentice
Summary: You'll understand the title later on into the story. Yeah and yeah...this story id 'ConsxOCx'Bots! This just popped into my head! X3 T to be safe  COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: The Allspark's hostest

**IA: Hi Darkwolfia here bringing you _a transformers fanfic!_**

**Ravage: *meows and purrs before curling up in my lap* (^w^)**

**Sideswipe: *walks in* Another story?**

**IA: Yep Sideswipe y Sunstreaker! se lo quite por favor!**

**Sides'&Sunny: Ironhide's Apprentice does not own us or any of the cast of Transformers. Mister Micheal Bay and Hasbro own us. She only owns Her Ocs and anything in this fix is not to be taken to heart for it is not directed to anybody. She would also like to say that she is part Portuguese and part Spanish so she is not really that good with her wording of words, and that if someone who is Spanish or Portuguese could help her.**

**IA: Niza gracias muchachos por lo tanto! And now on to the summary!**

**_Summary:_ When the Allspark was destroyed it's form was destroyed but the energy found a new host. The energy from the Allspark was placed in a African girl. This African girl was a mixture of all cultures. When the Allspark chose her and settled in, she would only be sick for 2 days a month. Her parents took her to the doctor and he said it was nothing. Soon the Allsparks energy is detected by Ironhide and Will when she is the person who is to be babysitting little Annabelle.**

**If you want to see Mai-Lee Her pic should be on my Profile or you just PM me.**

**_Legend:_**

**Scene/Authors Notes**

"normal speech"

_Allspark's voice_

_'Mental speech'_

**::Bond::**

:Comm Links:

**_.:Mia-Lee and her creations own little language:._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Chapter one:New babysitter new problems-<strong>_

* * *

><p>A brown skinned girl walked up the steps to the Lennox residence's door. She was in a knee length jean skirt and a black tights under it. She had on a plain white shirt and a poncho that had a black bow on it. She had knee high black and white socks and black converses that stop at the fourth stripe from the top and blue laces. She had on black flip flops. She knocked on the door and was greeted by Sarah Lennox herself. "Oh hello Mia-Lee! Glad you could make it! And just in time too! I need to go meet up with some of my old friends then go make an appointment at the salon, so I need you to watch Annabelle for me okay?.." Sarah said as she grabbed her coat and gave Annabelle to Mai-Lee. She nodded "Yes ." Was all she could say as she watched Sarah Lennox walked out and closed the door in a hurry.<p>

Mai-Lee placed Anna on her hip and went into the living room. She then put Anna on her little chair. "Hey little girl you wanna watch some T.V?" "Uh-Huh...I wanna watch twhe gwibbwes!" She squealed and clapped her hands. The odd thing was that to a person it would be baby talk like goo and gaa but Mai-Lee understood most of it. She nodded and went over to the television and turned it on and scanned. "Oh Anna...the girbbles aren't playing at the moment..." She looked at the little girl, Anna looked like she was about to cry. "Oh no please don't cry! here let me just do this!.." Mia-lee walked to the back of the television and touched a few cords. Blue sparks jumped from her fingers and into the cords and disappeared. When she turned on the television The Girbbles were playing. She smiled and sat down and watched with Annabelle the show.

Meanwhile at a Television broadcasting place complaints and reports of the T.V schedule being changed suddenly was pilling up. The people working there were running around trying to fix the problem and what was the cause of this mayhem. They ran around unaware of the little mouse of a computer moved and and attached itself to another computer and download something. Then said mouse moved and dropped to the ground and transformed into a spider like creature and scurry off to who knows where.

With Mai-Lee she was cradling a sleeping little Annie when Sarah came back. She placed Anna in her little bed and bid a farewell to Sarah. "Oh Mia-Lee I was wondering if you could watch Annabelle again sometime?" Mai-Lee nodded and gave Sarah her details. After she got her pay she left the house and made her way back to town. She noticed the black GMC 4500 Topik truck. She looked at it for a bit before shrugging and walking off.

Ironhide watched as the girl looked at his Alt form and walked off. He sensed something off about her but pushed that thought to the back off his processor as he went back to scanning for decepticons. He's scans came up empty but he did catch a faint energy. He scanned it again and found it to be almost like the Allsparks' energy signature. He would have to talk to Optimus about this later. And with that he slipped into a short recharge.

Sarah was busy making dinner when she got a phone call. "Hello, Lennox residence, Sarah Lennox speaking." She answered. "Mrs. Lennox have you done anyting to your Television in the time of the past 4 fours?" "No I haven't been home, I just arrived recently.." She had a questionable look on her face. "Has anyone been at your home?" "Oh yes I had someone look after my little girl while I was out." "may I have the name of this person?" "Oh her name's Mia-Lee, delightful girl she is.." "Thank you ma'am" and with that he hanged up. Sarah looked at the phone with a confused expression on her face. "how odd..." She shrugged before getting back to what she was doing.

* * *

><p><strong>-(In Nevada, Tranquility.)-<strong>

Mai-Lee walked to a simple house that seemed perfect for two people. She walked up to the door and got out her key. She opened and closed the door behind her as she made her way to the kitchen. She let out a breath before going over to the light switch. She held her hand over the switch and watched as a few blue sparks jumped from her hand and into the switch. Soon power was pumping into the kitchen. She walked over to a cupboard and took a box of cookies. She turned off the light and made her way to the living room. She sat on the bean bag across the television and held a hand out to the T.V and more sparks flew from her hand and to the the electronics. The T.V soon came on and started flipping through channels. She sat back and ate the cookies, her face showing a simple bored and black expression the entire time.

After about a few hours of doing nothing she looked out side and saw a black SUV park in front of her home. She placed the box of cookies on a coffee table and made her way to the door as someone knocked on it. She opened the door and saw a man dressed in black and dark sunglasses. "May I help you?.." She asked the man. He looked like he was sizing her up before he spoke, "I'm coming to you today for a suspicion that needs to be confirmed..." "okay.." "Were you at the Lennox home earlier today watching their kid?.." "Yes..." "Did you do something to their television that altered the TV schedule?" She looked up at him with a black expression and answered "No..." He raised a brow before nodding and leaving. She rolled her eyes and closed her door and locked it.

She turned off her television and placed the box of cookies back in the cupboard and went up yo her room. She took a shower and dressed in her sleep wear , A black training bra and black-white baggy PJ pants. She climbed into the bed of her dull room and closed her eyes. She slowly drifted into another night of dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>-(At the Lennox home)-<strong>

Will Lennox walked into his home and saw his wife sitting on the couch, deep in thought. "What's wrong Sarah?" "Hmm? Oh Will you're here..Well I was think.." "No we are not having another kid." "Oh hush up that's not what I was going to say!" "Oh..hehe..continue.." He said as he took a seat next to her. "Remember the girl that I asked to look after Annabelle?" "yeah..." "Well I want you to look out for her because earlier someone called and asked about something that happened to the TV and schedule and what not and asked who was here while I was out..." Will was now in deep thought as he took this in. He will talk to Ironhide about this.

Outside Ironhide was already running scans to the best of his ability about the energy and the girl. He found it odd that it almost matched the Allspark. _'Maybe she has a fragment of the Allspark...' _He came to that conclusion and sent his findings to Ratchet and Optimus, that done he slipped into recharge, again.

* * *

><p><strong>-(Next Day; Mai-Lee )-<strong>

Mai-Lee woke up before the sun was up and yawned. She looked around her bare room before getting up and going to the bathroom. After she cleaned up she went down to the kitchen and some of the appliances transformed and started chittering at her. She giggled and petted the use to be microwave. She looked at the waffle maker. "May I have waffles?.." She asked the greened eyed bot. He nodded and out popped two waffles and landed on a plate held by the coffee maker. She nodded her thanks before taking the plate and walking over to the stove. Eggs were placed onto her plate by the chef bot and a glass of orange juice was given to her by the microwave bot. She giggled and watched them all transform back into kitchen appliances.

She was only half way down with her breakfast when a hurried knock was at her door. She placed her food down and got up. She opened the door and was greeted by the look of an army guy. He stood there looking down at her before speaking. "Are you Mai-Lee Ndulia?" "yeah..." "you need to come with me.." "No..." He looked at her before saying it again but still she refused and shut the door in his face. He growled before opening it and storming in and snatching her up over his shoulder. She crossed her arms and pouted slightly. She looked back at the house and saw all the small bots looking through windows. She nodded her head before letting a single golden spark fly from her hand and onto the man. She was then thrown into the back of a black SUV. She sighed and closed her eyes and falling into another dreamless sleep.

She woke up with a jolt as the car came to a quick stop. She looked at the doors as hey were opened and she was pulled out. She looked at the ground not wanting to look around. She saw someone stopped in front of her and the person was wearing sneakers. She rose an eyebrow of confusion before looking up at the owner. A older women with glasses. She looked like a lady who didn't take crap from anyone. "Hello ma'am.." "I'm not a ma'am! I am not that old!" this lady had some sort of goal to be young forever or something. "Are you Mia-Lee Ndulia?"She said after she calmed down. Mia-Lee gave a nod and then found herself being pushed after this lady. _ Charlotte... _a voice in her head said and files seemed to pop into her vision. Even the most top secret ones. She pushed them to the side before addressing the lady in front of her. "Yea..." "Young lady did you find anything that might have been strange? I don't know maybe a weird looking rock?.." She asked as she eyed Mia-Lee. Again more files and information popped into her vision. A fragment of the Allspark was what they meant. She shook her head before bringing her finger to her temple. She pressed down gently on her temple and suddenly household electronics started dropping through the roof. They at first stood there and everyone was trying to figure out what was going on until they items started transforming. The men started running around and getting weapons and aiming it at the small bots. Mia-Lee raised her hand to them men and sparks flew from her hands to their guns. When the men tried to fire they got nothing next thing she knew she's plucked up into the air and a large cannon was in her face. Her eyes widen as warnings came into her vision, but as fast as they came they went.

"State your business Decepticon!" A gruff voice said. As she turned her head to the best of her ability and saw a black bot with blue optics. "I am not a Decepticon you.." A few files popped into her vision again. "...Autobot?..." She questioned making sure she read the right thing. He stuttered his optics and then went back to glaring at her. She was then shifted from his hand into another set of hands. This time of a lime-yellow bot. "Ironhide calm yourself! this earth femme has the Allspark power in her!" She perked up and looked at the bot. _Ironhide and Ratchet. _The voice said as pictures of the Mechs flooded her vision for a moment. _'hmm...how odd indeed..'_ She thought to herself as she looked around and as her eyes landed on a bot or person information would flood her mind with names and other information. An advantage of having the Allspark power.

* * *

><p><strong>IA: Tell me what you think ^^ even if you don't like it, it won't matter to me because I'm going to continue it anyways ^3^ *pets Ravage*<strong>

**Ravage: *gives a purr***

**Ironhide: *powers cannons* Review this or else...**

**Ratchet: because if you are reading THIS part then you must have already read it so that leaves the option on review!**

**IA: Nice logic..**

**Prowl: Hey! I'm the Logical One! D8**

**IA: calm down Prowlie you can do the logic later..**

**Prowl: )8 fine...**

**Mia-Lee: so immature...**

**IA: Hey they immature because I make them immature!**

**Mia-lee: *shrugs and nods* Okay...**

**IA: R&R People! X3**


	2. Chapter 2: Don't mess with me

**_Summary:_ When the Allspark was destroyed it's form was destroyed but the energy found a new host. The energy from the Allspark was placed in a African girl. This African girl was a mixture of all cultures. When the Allspark chose her and settled in, she would only be sick for 2 days a month. Her parents took her to the doctor and he said it was nothing. Soon the Allsparks energy is detected by Ironhide and Will when she is the person who is to be babysitting little Annabelle.**

**If you want to see Mai-Lee Her pic should be on my Profile or you just PM me.**

**_Legend:_**

**Scene/Authors Notes/POV change**

"normal speech"

_Allspark's voice_

_'Mental speech'_

**::Bond::**

:Comm Links:

**_.:Mia-Lee and her creations own little language:._**

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank the people who reviewed on Chapter one, THANKIES HERE'S A VIRTUAL COOKIE! *hands them cookies*<strong>

* * *

><p>Mia-Lee study her holder. A young bot called Bumblebee. He was a curious one she tilted her head while looking at him his own head would twitch in the direction of which she is tilting. She giggled and petted his large hand before looking around herself. She had been moved into a recreational room for the mechs while upper ranked humans and bots talked about her and her small bots. She turned back to 'Bee and motioned down with the flick of a finger. He nodded and lowered his hand. She jumped off his servo and made her way to a corner. Her small bots were gathered there talking amongst each other or playing or even sleeping. As she neared them, they all stopped and scurried to her feet. <em><strong>.:Hello my little bots.:. <strong>_She cooed to them as they all cooed back their own reply. She giggled and decided to take a walk.

**(Mia-Lee's POV)**

I walked away from my creations and out of the room. I started pulling up files into my sight as I walked. I searched the the system and found only little info on Earth's know information of these bots. Then I decided to look with the Allspark's knowledge, and found out a lot of information. I stopped for a moment and looked over different files and pictures of the bots and their Alt forms. I made a mental note not to run into some of these bots. Especially this Megatron fellow. I pushed these files out of my field of vision. I sighed then made my way around, bumping into a few soldiers on the way. I then ran into another bot that I did not see before. _Sunstreaker..._ That's his name? He sure didn't look Sunny if you ask me. I looked up at him and he seemed to glare down at me. I raised a brow at him as if say 'Don't-try-and-act-badass-with-me-punk' He seemed to glare harder. I stuck my tongue at him and made my way to around him when I was yanked off the ground by my hair mind you, and held in the air and faced the yellow mech. "What's your deal here squishy?..." He growled into my face. I sighed. I really had no time to mess with him. "look here bub.." I said as I pointed a finger at him and narrowed my eyes. "I do not have time to deal with your stuck up ass at the moment okay?...So if you would...PUT ME DOWN!" I howled on the last part and that seemed to mess with is hearing because he shook his head a few times before he stared at me. Just when I thought I was going to be placed down he decided to shake me while holding me by my hair. And let me tell you...It was PAINFUL! I held back a scream and bit my bottom lip.

Next thing I know with one great and mighty shake I felt as if I was shot in the head millions of time and I crashed to the ground. I screamed loudly as I held my head in total agony. I did not feel hair in some places and my hair felt shorter. My eyes widen as fresh hot tears poured out of them. He managed to pulled out my hair...HE PULLED OUT MY HAIR! AND DAMN DID MY HEAD HURT! I felt blood start dripping down my head. I growled and forced myself to get up. I did the only thing I could. I blew a fuse and unleashed the wrath of a pissed off female on his sorry ass.

"YOU SON OF A B***H! DO YOU HAVE ANY F*CKING IDEA HOW MUCH THE DAMNED HELL THAT HURTS? HOW WOULD LIKE TO F*UCKING PICKED UP BY YOUR DAMNED FINS AND THROW THE F*CK AROUND UNTIL YOU F*CKING SH*T FINS BRAKE THE F*UCK OFF! YOU NO GOOD SON OF A B*ITCH! I HAVE A F*CKING SENSITVIE HEAD! SCRATCH THAT EVERY F*CKING PERSON DOESN'T LIKE THEIR F*UCKING HAIR PULLED OUT OF THEIR F*UCKING HEAD!" I yelled so loudly at him and the pure rage and pain in my voice made half of the base stop what they were doing to figure out what happened. Even Sunstreaker was backing away from me. I growled and snarled at him before running off. I ran past a few soldiers but the only thing they could see was a blur.

I stopped running at the edge of a forest and sat at the tree on the edge. I sobbed and tried to steady my breathing. A few warnings popped into my vision but as quick as they came, they left. I took deep breathes and slowly began to focus. Maybe I can use the power of the Allspark to heal my poor head. I concentrated and my sobs slowly disappeared. The agonizing pain started fading from my head and I felt my hair grow back and long. Just for fun I made my hair 2 inches longer. I opened my eyes and wiped away the tears, drying my face of any salty liquid. I stood up and made my way back to the base. When I got there I had to contain the smirk I wanted to where as I watched Sunsticker, That's right he doesn't deserve to be called Sunstreaker from me anymore, he was being lectured by an angry Optimus Prime and long with a raging Ratchet and a furious Ironhide. I saw Sunsticker holding my clump of hair in his servos and mentally growled. He better not expect to throw that in the trash. I could burn it in his hands if I wanted to but I gave him my ownlittle talking to. I rolled my eyes and fled the scene undetected and walked off. _'Now he'll think twice before calling me a squishy femme...' _I smirked to myself and straightened out my poncho and my little french styled hat. And continued my little walk.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2!<strong>

**Prowl: please Review! **

**IA: And get a Virtual cookie!**

**Ironhide: Or be blown up...**

**Ratchet: 'HIDE! *smacks him up the head***

**IA: *giggle* Come back now ya hear?**


	3. Chapter 3: Change of winds

**IA: Hey! Chapter Three is on your way! X3 Thnx for everyone who reviewed Chapter 2 ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three: Shift in winds...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>(Mia-Lee's POV!)<strong>

This is stupid. I still haven't gotten word from these people on what they will do with me and my head itches because of the unwanted growth spurt. I growled at the memory clip before pushing it to the side. I was outside once again and in the same hour I was able to get a reputation of being the Phoenix, ironic isn't it? I sighed for what might be the 10th time this day. I really just wanted to leave this mad hole.

I sat on a crate that was covered in a tarp. I looked up at the sky and scanned it. I picked up a jet heading in my general direction and scanned it over. I leaped to my feet when Warnings and Decepticon images of Starscream started clouding my vision. I pushed them all aside and made my way back to the base. But I was to late. I was plucked from the ground for the fifth time and now found myself in the very cockpit of the Decepticon, Starscream.

This is just great. I have had enough of these giant robots. I crossed my arms over my chest as I looked out the window with a bored expression. "I Have been sent to capture you femme..." Oh that screechy voice of his. I looked at the wing of the jet before sighing and closing my eyes trying to calm down. "Did I ask? huh? Did I?" I snapped at him with a calm voice. "I'm pretty sure I did not ask you a damn thing so shut up and take me where ever the hell you're taking me..." I growled out. "You should watch your tone with me fem-""Don't Tell ME To Watch MY Tone You Over Grown Toy Jet! I Have every reason to use this tone on you! Did you expect every single human that you pick up to be fearful of you? There are people who would walk right past your canons and not give a damn!" That silenced him. I huffed and went back to thinking and reading files.

After a while he landed and I was ejected forcefully out of his cockpit. I flew up in the air and landed on the ground and rolled a bit. I pushed my face off the ground and leaned on my elbows. I blew a strand of my hair out of my face with a huff. I got up and dusted off. I then saw a hand, more like claws, reach for me. "I swear you try and handle me like a doll you'll get it!" The hand hesitated before 'gently' picking me up and holding me in a firm grasp. I question the intelligence of this Decepticon. Did he honestly think I would like to jump out of his hand and hit the ground and then run off? He's a flipping giant ROBOT two steps and should be able to catch me. I rolled my eyes as He carried me through what I was guessing was the Decepticon base. What a dump if ya ask me.

The Screamer of the Decepticon took us to a large room. I huffed and I felt my anger getting to the it's limit as he simply just tossed my in front of something. I growled softly and pushed myself up on my elbows. This day keeps getting better and better. Note the sarcasm. I looked away from the ground and looked up to a voice. "Hello...femme..." I furrowed my brows as I pushed myself into a sitting position and then onto my feet. I looked around and then up. There he was. _Megatron.. _For all the pie in the world I want to live in **peace**! I huffed and gave a small yelp when I was plucked from the ground that I am now calling my sanctuary around these robotic beast! "How are you enjoying the Decepticon base so far?..." Is he really going to ask me that? I looked at him. My face was in a deep scowl and my face must have been red because I felt my face heat up. "...enjoying?..YOU THINK I ENJOY BEING KIDNAPPED AND THEN BROUGHT TO A METAL BEAST THAT DOESN'T KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN CLEAN AND DIRTY! THIS PLACE IS A DUMP BUT YOUR HOME ONLY SHOWS IT'S A DUMP!" I was fuming this is stupid do these robots think I'm some sort of doll! I was not enjoying this one bit!

"You will watch your tongue with me earth femme..." He growled at me. I rolled my eyes. Really now he chooses to growl? I stuck my tongue out and tried to look at it. "I can't look at my tongue ya idiots!" I said that after placing my tongue back in my mouth. He growled at me before walking to the corner of a the room and dropping me into a glass box and then he puts a glass lid with big enough holes for me to breath and not crawl through. What the hell? When did I become a pet? This is awesome...Again note the sarcasm.

I watched him leave the room with the Screamer. I flopped onto my back and gave out a angry sigh. "This is just great..." I growled before standing up and walking to the corner of the glass cage. I placed my palms on the glass and concentrated. I tried to make the glass shatter but the energy that I discharged seemed to zap me back. I gave a yelp and pulled my hands away from the glass. Damn...I'm stuck here. Again Note the sarcasm! I grinned and held my palms together. I closed my eyes and focused.

My eyes shot right open and I threw my my hands back and a golden energy blade shot forwards and broke the glass cage. I took this as a chance as I jumped down from my high perch and rolled for a bit. Damn the floor was cold and hard. Duh! I mentally slapped myself and them made my way to the door. I stood my back to the wall at the edge of the door. The door opened and in stormed Megatron and the Screamer. I zipped through the door and hid in the shadows of the halls. I made my way and found an exit. I waited and then I saw another Decepticon, _Barricade.._ The Allspark told me and he seemed like he was leaving. I waited.

Once the doors were opened I slipped through them as Barricade's alt from drove out. I smirked and sneaked my way into a nearby forest and hid in a tall oak tree under one of it's large up roots. I sat there and thought about how mad this was. I sighed and rubbed my head. "This is simply bonkers..." I said imitating a British accent.

I just sat there for a while until I knew it was alright to go and find away back to my house. I didn't feel like going to that base. I just wanted to go home and sleep! I got out from under the tree and started walking along the forest edge in the direction on the internal GPS to my house. I would look up and around, scanning. I really didn't need this nonsense. I kept walking. Man was I far. I looked at my internal map and saw I was nearing a main road. Well then I can walk along that to Tranquility. I sighed. Then I felt the Allspark start pulling me to something in the forest. I shrugged and went the way it was taking me. In the forest the Allspark lead me to an old rusted car that was mostly just the frame. I gave another shrug and held my palms out to the wreckage. Instead of sparks a whole beam of light shot out from my palms and circled the wreckage in a blinding white light. I squinted my eyes and tried to look away. The light soon stopped and there stood a brand new blue and black Koenigsegg Agera R. I grinned to myself and went over to the drivers door and opened it. It opened butterfly style. I got in and closed it. A small ball of yellow energy formed in front of me and started taking shape. Next the ball was the car keys. Smirking, I took the keys and started the car. I drove smoothly through th forest and then out of it.

I drove on gravel then made my way to the main road. I turned on the stereo and choose the endless list of songs. I chose 'Roman Revenge' by Nicki Minaj and Eminem. Soon the song was blasting through the speakers and I got onto the main road. I zoomed though traffic and I wasn't even over the speed limit. I drove for what felt like a few minutes before turning off and driving into Tranquility. I turned down my volume and drove to my house and park in the driveway and turned off the engine. I got out, closed the door and locked the car.

_Their going to come looking for_ you... I sighed. The Allspark was right so might as well get a bag. I went up to my room and got out a duffle bag and started packing. When I was done I made sure I had everything that was dear to me in one bag and enough money in the pocket of my duffle coat. I took my bag outside and then popped the trunk and placed it in there and closed the trunk. I went over to the drivers side, unlocked the car and got in. I started the car and played the song 'Toxic' by Britney Spears and backed out of the driveway. I drove off.

I followed the internal GPS and soon enough I was in front of the base. I stopped at the gate and rolled down my window as a guard walked over to my side. "May I help you miss?" "Why yes I'm visiting this part of the world and thought I would drive around and this seemed like a great tourist place.." I gave my most sweetest smiles. "Sorry miss but this area is strictly off limits." "I know you idiot! I'm the girl you guys brought here remember? You guys thought I had the Allspark fragment When I am the Allspark's host now let me in!" "but your car can't-" "I made this one myself! Now open that gate or I blow it up!" He looked at me like I was bluffing. I narrowed my eyes and pressed a simple button. On the top of my car a panel shifted and out raised a cannon. An Ironhide styled cannon minimized. I looked back at him. And he motioned for someone to open the gate. I smiled sweetly to him before rolling up the window and driving in. I drove around and then parked my car under a tree. I shut off the engine and got out. I got my duffle bag out and placed my duffle coat on it as I closed the boot and then waved my hand over the car. Few glitters of blue shone and fell onto the car. The car twitched and then transformed. A mech About the sized of Ironhide stood there looking down at me. I waved up at him as he lowered his hand for me. I got on and sat in his palm as he walked off.

I chatted with him until we reached the main hanger. He stopped when the Autobots rolled in and watched this silently seeing the interaction.

Ironhide was the first to transform and he pointed his weapons to My Car, Furiouswheels. That's what I'm calling him. And after a hole 30 minutes of me lecturing Ironhide like a kid who ate out of the cookie jar, I turned to Furiouswheels. "please put me down..." He nodded and placed me down. Ironhide was, what I think is the robotic version of pouting. I turned to Optimus as he talked to me. "Mia-Lee we have decided on what should be done with you..." I raised my hand and narrowed my eyes at them. "So none of you guys wondered where I was?.." My voice was low and had a hint of annoyance. "We thought you were outside or might have gone home-" What? How can I have gone anywhere without these guys? That's it I'm going to have to lay down some ground rules here. "Okay that does it! EVERYONE FRONT AND CENTER!" I yelled out and in 15 minutes people were assembled in front of me in a line and the Autobots behind. Yep no one wants me to mad. "Furiouswheels, you fall in line with the Autobots, Got that?" He nodded and did as he was told. I walked up and down the line with my arm behind my back. "This is ridiculous! I have been captured by Decepticons and Had to find my own way back! I thought you were bent on keeping the Allspark and humans safe! Well lookie here I'm human AND The Allspark so that 2 strikes against you guys!" Some looked down in shame others would not look at me. I looked up at the Autobots and they all looked ashamed. "Now I'm going to lay down some ground rules and they are to be fol-" "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Someone interrupted me? Me? They interrupted me? I turned to see the same lady walk up to me with her poor assistance trying to follow her as fast as she can. "What is the meaning of th-" "No! What's The Meaning of THIS! You're head here right?" She gave a nod "Well Ye-" "Then It's your fault! Now shut it and let me talk!" I growled into her face. She seemed to shut up. I huffed and turned back to my victims. "As I was saying..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhhh! Ha Mia-Lee is giving then a stern talking to! See what happens in chapter 4 R&amp;R please!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Law and Order and a mother?

**IA: I would like to thajnk everyone who reviewed! And now not to disappoint those that have reviewed or have finished reading my last chapter. Here is Chapter 4!oh and the reason why I don't do any of the other's POVs are because you guys have to think what the other person is thinking and put it in what ever way you want! ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter four: Law and order and...a mother?<strong>_

* * *

><p>It has been exactly one hour since Mia-lee had a 'talk' with the NEST residence. She had told them about hiding properly, how to buff up security around them and how the Autobots can stop this war. At first everyone tried to change her mind but when she glared at them they shut it. She was now sitting on the hood of Optimus Prime while waiting for The decepticons to arrive. The had chose a dessert land to talk.<p>

**(Mia-Lee's POV)**

I sat there and looked up at the sky when I heard jets. I noticed the ground vibrate and out sprung and scorpion like Decepticon. _Scorponok..._ He was trying to jump one of the Autobots and I hopped off of Prime's hood and stood in front of the beast. He growled down at me. I glared up at him "You don't wanna mess with me you over grown scorpion.." I growled more feral at him. He stuttered his optics and seemed to hesitate his next move. He looked away from me but when he looked back I scarred the energon outta him I bet. You guys probably never knew this but I have this certain stare where I change my pupil color into a bright red and make the iris form a slit. He jumped back and cowered onto the ground like a kicked puppy. That is of course, if the puppy is a venomous demon puppy. I nodded and walked over to him. The Autobots stayed silent and transformed when the rest of the Decepticons made it. I simply stared up at them. The seemed ready to kill all in their sight. I scoffed mentally. _'They haven't met me today..and I am VERY cranky now..' _I growled loudly and they looked down at me.

"Listen up!" I yelled up at them. At the moment I was sitting on Scorponok who was going to act as my chair. He crawled to the center of the Decepticons and Autobots. I turned my head to both sides. "You guys must end this silly war of yours!" "And Why must we do that squishy.." Megatron was daring me to answer. I scowled "Be cause you tin cans! This war is the reason you lost your planet, Cybertron!" I yelled up at him. This must have been new information to the decepticons because some had shocked expression. "If your fucking war continues there will be; 1. No planets left! 2. No resources and 3. YOUR RACE WILL BE LONG GONE!" The decepticons looked down for a minute. I looked at Megatron and he was glaring at me. "Oh don't look at me like I'm wrong! Primus forbid you ever discover this piece of truth!" I spat into his face. Most of the Decepticons have backed away from him hoping not to share his dosage of Mia-Lee. He stood his ground face never seeming to stop glaring down at me. I growled. "Actually...when I think about it...The Allspark tell's me that The Decepticons...who followed you and tried to get power over it are the reason why your in this damned mess! If you just worked side by side with your brother, Prime you would be still on your HOME PLANET AND LIVING FOR MILLIONS OF YEARS! BUT NOOOOOO! MEGATRON JUST WANTS TO BE LEADER AND ALL POWERFUL! IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME BEING A FLESHY I WOULD OFFLINE YOU MYSELF! But that is against the Allsparks wishes..." My voice turned deadly calm at the end. "W-W-W-what is the Allsparks wish?..." A decepticon who was not sure to ask, asked. I turned and looked at him. My eyes must have softened and a small smile grew upon my face. "All she wants is for her children to stop fighting...she says the must love and help...not hate and destroy...she wants them all alive and to go when the time is right...she wants to feel like how she felt on Cybertron before this war...she wants love not war...love not war." My voice seemed to take a loving and compassionate tone. _The time has come for you to take full form and guide my children Mia-lee...They must be led... _I sighed and agreed to the Allspark. "I agree..." Next thing I knew I was engulfed in a white light!

**(Normal POV)(cue 'Fly by Nicki Minaj and Rihanna)**

A white orb surrounded Mia-Lee and floated up into the air above the 'Bots and D'Cons. They all stared up in amazement except Megatron he continued to glare at it. Oh primus help him.

_[Chorus: Rihanna]  
>I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive<br>I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
>To fly<br>To fly_

Mia-Lee's clothing disappeared as a silver layer seemed to cover her chest and her personal areas. Soon black and gold swirls seemed to branch out from the back of her neck and down her spine.

_[Verse 1: Nicki Minaj]  
>I wish today it will rain all day<br>Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away  
>Trying to forgive you for abandoning me<br>Praying but I think I'm still an angel away  
>Angel away, yeah strange in a way<br>Maybe that is why I chase strangers away  
>They got their guns out aiming at me<br>But I become near when they aiming at me  
>Me, me, me against them<br>Me against enemies, me against friends  
>Somehow they both seem to become one<br>A sea full of sharks and they all see blood  
>They start coming and I start rising<br>Must be surprising, I'm just summising  
>Win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher<br>More fire_

Her eyes glowed bright hues of gold as her hair turned from ebony to pure white. Her skin's once brown plain, now rich with bright brown. Her arms spread out had been covered in sliver and gold ribbons. And in the palms of her hands gems embedded themselves there. Right-Red, Left Blue.

_[Chorus: Rihanna]_  
><em>I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive<em>  
><em>I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise<em>  
><em>To fly<em>  
><em>To fly<em>

She floated towards the ground and landed softly. No sound.

_[Verse 2: Nicki Minaj]_  
><em>Everybody wanna try to box me in<em>  
><em>Suffocating everytime it locks me in<em>  
><em>Paint they own pictures than they crop me in<em>  
><em>But I will remain where the top begins<em>  
><em>Cause I am not a word, I am not a line<em>  
><em>I am not a girl that can every be defined<em>  
><em>.comfly_(feat._rihanna)_lyrics_nicki__  
><em>I am not fly, I am levitation<em>  
><em>I represent an entire generation<em>  
><em>I hear the criticism loud and clear<em>  
><em>That is how I know that the time is near<em>  
><em>So we become alive in a time of fear<em>  
><em>And I ain't got no motherfucking time to spare<em>  
><em>Cry my eyes out for days upon days<em>  
><em>Such a heavy burden placed upon me<em>  
><em>But when you go hard your nay's become yay's<em>  
><em>Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's<em>

She saw the young ones of the Decepticons and Autobots take a shaking step to her.

_[Chorus: Rihanna]_  
><em>I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive<em>  
><em>I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise<em>  
><em>To fly<em>  
><em>To fly<em>

She looked from each side before taking a deep breath.

_[Bridge: Nicki Minaj]_  
><em>Get ready for it<em>  
><em>Get ready for it<em>  
><em>Get ready for it<em>  
><em>I came to win<em>  
><em>Get ready for it<em>  
><em>Get ready for it<em>  
><em>I came to win<em>

She closed her eyes and a Loving smile graced her features.

_[Chorus: Rihanna]_  
><em>I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive<em>  
><em>I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise<em>  
><em>To fly<em>  
><em>To fly<em>

She open them and held her arms to the young. "Come to your life mother my children.." It was her voice and the Allspark's mixed. The younglings all seemed to perk up before moving to her and pone picked her up so each could give her a hug or a nuzzle. The decepticons all stood amazed. All except Megatron...

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! A twist! I bet none of you saw that coming! XD R&amp;R For more!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: the bump in the road

**Well seeing that NO ONE is going to answer my pool I think I'll just continue it! 3X I was really hoping to put people who really wanted to be in the story, but alas no one even tried..._Sigh..._**

**Anyways, Ironhide?**

**Ironhide: My Apprentice does not, I repeat, DOES NOT! own me or the rest of the Transformers fanshie so don't try and create crap you slaggers..**

**IA: Watch the language! How does Prime let you or anyone near 'Bee with that potty mouth?**

**Ironhide: *grumbles***

**IA: *chases him off* Shoo! I need to get on with the story!**

**Ironhide: *grumbles more but leaves***

**IA: COME BACK WHEN I CLOSE THIS CHAPTER UP!**

* * *

><p>Escorting the Decepticons to the base was a large task for Mai-Lee. First she had to make sure to keep them all in her range. Then she had to scowled every 3 minutes, and Megatron was proving to be quite difficult. "<em>Sigh...<em>FuriousWheels...You and the Autobots and the younglings return to the base okay?...I have to have a..**_talk_**..with these Decepti-punks..." He gave a nod before leaving with the Autobots.

She paced in front of the Decepticons.

"What the HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR TRYING TO PROVE!" She was stressed and pissed off, and here they come with this shit about making it hard for her. "I am TRYING to make peace here! You think I want to look after some old mechs that don't wanna behave, Huh! Well don't think because the Allspark doesn't want to hurt you doesn't mean I WON'T! Sure the Allspark will bitch on for a few days BUT I DON'T GIVE A RETRO RAT'S ASS about it! I will have a peace of mind knowing I don't have to deal with ya'll!" She growled at them pointing her long-nailed fingers at a few mechs. She had had it! These mechs were proving to be most difficult. And the Allspark keeps telling her to be patient. She gave a mental scoff _'Patient my ass...' _Turning her attention fully towards the mechs she gave a growl before huffing and making her way in the direction of the base.

A sounding off gears sounded behind her and soon a cop car pulled up next to her with its driver's door opened, hesitantly of course. She gave a small smile before entering the car, and the door closing softly after her. "Thank you Barricade..." She spoke looking at the dashboard. The car revved its engine in reply before driving off, towards the Autobot base. She leaned back in the driver's seat thinking about the other Decepticons that chose to stay behind. _'Oh Primus Help me...' _Closing her eyes, all the stress and frustration and using her voice and anger finally got to her. The moment her eyelids slid shut she was out like a light.

Barricade watch the femme before shivering to himself, _'I actually feel sorry for those that chose to stay behind...at least Soundwave was logical enough to not follow Megatron anymore..' _Mind on the road, he made his path to The Autobot base, hoping that he might have a peace of mind for once in a long long **_long _**time. Nearing the base he pulled up at the gate and watched as the guards walked around his form and inspect the vehicle. "We've got a Decepticon!" The man yelled over his roof, which was answered by heavy footsteps making it's way to the gate. "Oh quiet your whining human I am here to stop this fragging war.." The first Autobot to reach him was FuriousWheels. "Humans: Let him in." FuriousWheels spoke in a monotone voice, as his visors flickered and brighten slightly. After slight hesitance they allowed Barricade entrance to the base. He opened his door and FuriousWheels gently picked up Mia-Lee, allowing Barricade to transform.

* * *

><p>Megatron paced in front of his fellow Deceptions. "Starscream...we must find a way to get rid of that femme and secure the Allsparks power..."<p>

"Yes lord Megatron..."

Megatron stopped in his tracks and looked to his Second in Command. He stared into the optics of Starscream before growling, Starscream's optics were turning purple and changing blue. "Starscream..." Megatron hissed out as he stalked closer to the mech. Starscream flinched back before transforming and taking off to the direction of which Barricade and Mai-Lee had gone.

"Traitor! Anyone else want to join him?..." He hissed to the remaining Decepticons. None moved and all optics stayed ruby red. Smirking maliciously, he lead the Decepticons to their base. _'Watch out squishy...I will crush you and those Autoscums...'_

* * *

><p>Mai-Lee was placed on a bed in the Med-Bay, that way she can rest in peace. FuriousWheels sat on his own sized berth next to the berth that the bed was placed on, watching his chargecreator. His visor dimmed as he slipped into recharge. _'I will be there for you...mother..' _Was his last thought before he plunged into the arms of recharge.

Ratchet walked in not to long after, carrying a data pad in his servos. He watched his two patients before heading to his work desk and starting to clear away tools and tidying a bit. Suddenly the alarms went off and he was forced to leave the med-bay and follow the humans running, armed. He stood at the hanger doors and watched as a familiar F-22 raptor jet cam into sight. He watched as the jet transformed but was shocked to see blue optics. Ratchet catiously made his way to the mech. "Starscream..." Said mech looked to Ratchet.

"Autobot...I..wish to join.."

By this time most of the Autobots, including Ironhide, had shown up and now stood frozen. Barricade made his way over to Starscream and stood across him.

_**:What is that you want Starscream?..:**_

**_:...All I want is...is...peace...:_**

**_:...you want to have...p-peace?:_**

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? Bad? Horrible? And people...just PM meif you or any Oc wants to be in the story...I won't turn you awa X3<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Stress and Truth

**Chapter 6! (X aren't you guys happy?**

**Note: I do not own Transformers or anything transformers related. All I own is Mia-Lee and FuriousWheels.**

**On With the story!**

**Ironhide: *walks in***

**IA: You Motherfragger! Where were you when I closed up chapter five?**

**Ironhide: At the shooting range...**

**IA: Don't Lie to me!**

**Ironhide: ...**

**IA: *gasps* You were talkin' ta BlackClaw...**

**Ironhide: Okay! Fine! I was!**

**IA: I feel betrayed by my own mentor...TT^TT**

**Ironhide: femme up you sparkling..**

**IA: Don't Tell me to Femme up you-!**

**Sideswipe: CAN WE GOT ONTO THE STORY!**

**IA: ...Okay..^^**

* * *

><p>Mai-Lee woke you after a long needed rest but had a slight cramp in her neck. "Ow..." She mumbled as she stretched out the cramp and knots. Looking to the medical bay's doors as the slid opened she was greeted by the appearance of Ratchet, obviously. Groaning she slouched as he started scanning and probing her with his digits and tools. <em>'It doen't pay to be the Allspark sometimes...' <em>Giving a mental cuss as he probed at her neck which triggered the knot in it to tighten. "Stop it already.." She growled out through bare teeth. Ratchet simply ignored her a continued.

Once he was done he made sure she was stable before letting her out of the med bay. Grumbling to herself she made her way out the med bay and down the network of hallways. She kept rubbing at her neck where the knot will not loosen. Twisting her head around and then snapping it in the opposite direction she cussed through clenched jaws as the not showed how tight it was. Sighing, figuring that the not will not she decided not to irritate it further but kept massaging it gently.

"What the..." She noticed how quiet it was. No one was walking down the halls, no soldiers no Autobots, Nothing. Narrowing eyes slightly in thought her face suddenly turned unfocused and turned pure white. _Where are they?... _Turning her head left and right she walked down the halls once again. She couldn't detect anyone in the base, even Ratchets signature just _poof._ After giving it a thought she made her way out side.

She made it outside and the scene that greeted her was quiet confusing and horrid. Humans were running left and right The Autobots trying to thwack Starscream on the head with a large pipe, and Barricade and FuriousWheels were just standing on the sidelines with Optimus watching the mayhem. She felt her eyes shrink as she watch these mechs act like...like..._'children..' _The Allspark echoed in her head. Snapping her head to the right She spotted A tipped over black SUV, rushing over to it, she knew what to do.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" **BAM!**

Mai-Lee had lifted the black SUV and through it at tipped over tank, the force cause the two colliding objects to explode. Everyone froze, some for their lives and others thinking they were under attack. When everyone was certain that the Decepticons weren't attacking the all slowly in fear turned to the only person or femme that could reach such volumes and rage. All seemed to sink back, now they were going to get it. Some tried to slink away but met a force field that had surrounded the area.

"I go to sleep, thinking you guys would let me rest...but nooooooo! that's too much to ask from my side is it? I provide protection! Information! And even Peace! But I can't get some days OFF! You guys are starting to Grrr...Oh Who Am I kidding! My heart is FULL!" This frightened and shocked everyone as Mai-Lee dropped to her knees and held her face in her hands, she began to cry. Tears racing down her hands and arms and her form shaking violently. She was trying, honestly she was trying to keep herself together but with The Allspark's sympathy and motherly nature plus her own fed up and angry ownself, She couldn't take it anymore, all the thinking, the emotions colliding with each other. She couldn't take it, she realeased them the best way she could think of, crying.

FuriousWheels made his way over to Mai-Lee's fragile form and gently scooped her up and held her to his chest, near his spark. He could feel her calm slightly, but still not enough. Looking to everyone, "All: Apologies." Voice cutting through the air like a butcher knife, everyone slowly approached him and looked to his hand. Everyone said their sorry's and apologies and the calmed Mai-Lee further but she still had to release all the stress and emotions. She felt better, knowing that did not intend on giving her a melt down. Though her heart was still aching, she felt better.

Her cries sub-sided, she fell asleep and tears silently rolled down her face. FuriousWheels walked away from the group and placed Mai-Lee on a berth.

**$#$#$#$#**

Everyone felt ashamed for having the little girl go through so much stress. "We must try and make it up to her.." Everyone agreed to Optimus' idea and all started discussing on what it is that they must do. "I have a suggestion..." With this everyone turned their attention to Starscream.

"And what would that be?.."

"We could treat her to day of relaxing...you know...no bustling a machines or commands...a day where she can rest and have...what's the word?.." Starscream looked to Barricade.

"Fun?.."

"Yea fun..."

After a few mummers everyone agreed, Tomorrow would be Mai-Lee's day off. All went back to finish all needed work today so that none could be done tomorrow. Starscream made his way to the med bay and silently entered, hoping to see Mai-Lee in private. He was VERY lucky to see no sign of Ratchet. Moving to the berth that had Mai-Lee on it he laid a claw gently on the side of her face and brushed away a string of hair. This caused Mai-Lee to awaken and look at her waker. "S...Starscream?..." He gave a nod.

"Yes it's me...I would like to personally..uhmm..."

"Thank me?..."

"Yes..."

"For?..."

"...For giving me uhmmm...p..peace..."

"...Oh...You know Starscream...you don't have to strain your voice processor like that...it's unhealthy..."

"..._**Ahem-crick-Ahem**_...How did you know?..." His voice was no longer scratchy or high pitched, instead it was relatively deep and soothing.

"The Allspark told me why you made your voice that way...You didn't want others to know...You didn't want your trine and clones to know...You hide your very voice to through everyone off..."

**(+FLASHBACK +)**

_Starscream watched as all gathered in the under ground mines, back on Cybertron. He watched as all discuss among themselves as Megatron stood in the __center, ready to lead his troop of Decepticons. "Decepticons! Today we take what is rightfully ours! No longer shall we be lower classed! We shall take all that was so rightfully ours!" All gave cheers and chanted. _

_Slinking out of the group Starscream made his way out of the mines and then down a road. This was madness. They didn't need to fight. Stuck in his musing he didn't notice the figure following him, when he did it was too late... A tentacle shot out and wrapped around his helm and another around his waist. He struggled as he was pulled into an alleyway. He knew only a handful of mechs and femmes that had tentacles and he hated one in particular. _

_Meeting the gaze of 3 bright red optics he feared what was to become of him. "Sssstarscream..." The mech hissed out. "What do you want Viperstrike?..."_

_"Oh Starscream...I came to tell you and give you something..."_

_"What?.."_

_"First I must tell you that I have gained a new ability..."_

_"Which is?.."_

_He regretted asking that when a tentacle was shoved down his throat and wrapped around his vocal processor and seemed to squeezed it slightly before a feeling of it being scanned. Starscream gave a series of chokes and coughs once the tentacle was removed. "What the Frag!.." He coughed out. _

_"And two I want to give you something to remember me by..." Viperstrike spoke in Starscream's own voice. Said mech's optics widen and then shut as he released a mute scream. The reason being that tentacles embed themselves in the openings on his chest plating and forced his chest open. His spark exposed but that was not what the tentacles went after, no. They slipped into his chest and went behind his spark, their they began working at another chamber that has been armoured heavily. Layer after layer the chamber opened. Revealing a small orb like object. The tentacles wrapped aroun it gently then pulled it out from its chamber and out into the open. _

_"W-w...what...a..a..a..re...y..y..you...d..d..d..d..d..doi...n.g.."_

_"Simply giving you something to remember me by..." With that the mech's own chest opened and a small orb drifted out, only this one was pure read while Starscream was pure white. Starscream began to struggle more. "No!" But it was too late, the red orb circled the white orb before it merged with the white. First the combination was pink but soon began to turn red. _

_Once it was done Viperstrike's orb returned to his chest while he placed Starscream's own orb back. "Now you will know the thirst I crave...and the need for power..." And with that all tentacles let go of Starscream and he disappeared. Starscream was able to catch himself and sat on the ground, his frame shivering slight, as the thirst for power and leadership slowly consumed him. He was able to stop before it consumed him completely but still he felt the thirts for power. He rose to his shaking feet and closed his chest quick and left the alleyway._

**(-END FLASHBACK-)**

Mai-Lee looked to him with sympathy. "I could purify it..." Starscream fell to his knees and looked at her with teary optics. "P-Please do...I could never live my life the same...It was all his fault...I never wanted to join the Decepticons...Or anyside! I wanted to live and become a scientist! I would've warned the gaurds and all but...but..."

"It's okay Starscream..." She patted his helm gently. "Now...open your chest and bring your orb out..." He opened his chest and the heavy plating behind his spark shifted and opened. Slowly out hovered a pure red orb. It stopped in front of Mai-Lee and it was like a circus ball compared to her. She reached out to it and allowed her energy to drift to it. It crackled slightly but soon began to absorb the new energy. The orb began changing from red to a dark pink and lighter till it was pure white.

"There..."

"Thank you...Mother..." Mai-Lee smiled and hugged the mech's face as he tucked away his orb and closed his chest. He was happy and free. That's what mattered the most to Mai-Lee, That all must be free.

* * *

><p><strong>IA: Well there you have it! A chapter with 2 <strong>**thousand or more words! Just to make up for those that had to wait for this story when it was on hold...Again I'm sorry! X3**

**Ironhide: What the frag...You say your sorry but look like someone gave you cake!**

**IA: I have sunny disorder that people find absolutely wonderful! X3**

**Ironhide: Ratchet?..**

**Ratchet: She's 100% normal Ironhide, honestly that's the 400th time you asked me that...**

**Prowl: Indeed I do not think it would this long for you to figure.**

**Ravage: *comes in mewlilng and whining***

**IA: Oh my Baby! *picks up Ravage and cradles him* What happened to you?..  
><strong>

**Ravage: *points a paw to Ironhide and then swollen tail***

**IA: *looks at Ironhide* You stepped on his Tail! And din't even apologies?**

**Ironhide: B(...no...**

**IA: *growls***

**Sideswipe: Anyways! Bye everyone! See you in chapter 7!**

**Sunstreaker: Don't forget to R&R and I will give you a..*shivers*..a _hug_...**

**Jazz: Don't pass the oppurtunity to get e hug from Sunstreaker! XD**

**Sunstreaker: Shut the Frag up!**


	7. Chapter 7: Party and Limits

_Mai-Lee was walking down abandoned hallway. "Hello?..." No response, she makes her way down the halls, the boards creaking with every step she took. "Wh-where am I..." She whispered out before she was knocked in the side and sent through a old wall. She groaned and pushed the debris off of her form. Looking to the whole the dusted that danced around blocked her view of the person/thing but saw its shadow move forward. "Who's that?.." She yelped out, she was scared. Standing up unsteadily she inched away from the approaching shadow._

_She tripped over a piece of debris and fell back just as the figure slowly stepped into view. She watched, her body numbed by fear, as the figure steeped into clear view. The figure was..._

* * *

><p>Mai-Lee jolted up, sweating and panting heavily. She looked around herself, making sure what she had just witnessed was a dream. Her breathing calmed finding that it was just a dream,<em> 'a realistic nightmare more like it...' <em>She thought as she kicked the blanket off herself and onto the floor. She growled softly as she felt the same knot in her neck tighten. Massaging it gently she raised from her bed in the med bay and looked around. Expecting to see Ratchet, ready to perform scans, but that was not what she saw. The med bay was empty.

She growled to herself, the knot was tighter and starting to pain her. Getting up and off the high berth was not going to be easy. She spotted a ladder bolted to the end of the berth and thanked God and Primus for her luck. Making her way over she slide the whole way down and hopped off the ladder before the bottom and land in a crouching position. She hissed as the knot in her neck screamed in pain. She hissed and bit down on her tongue, almost drawing blood. When her necked calm to a certain extent, she walked out the human sized door of the med bay and down the hall. She heard robotic 'shushing' And decided to follow where she heard. This led her to the rec room and all was dark.

She walked further in and suddenly all the lights went on and windows let in bright rays of sunlight. Mai-Lee closed her eyes shut before slowly opening them and greeted by a big "SURPRISE!" From the military men and women, along with the bots. She jumped back and tripped on her own two feet, thus leading her to look dumbfound on her bum. After about two whole minutes of silence she smiled widely. "It's not my birthday.." All personal, human and alien, all visibly relaxed.

"We know..we did just to say sorry for.."

"Being a pain in the aft?.." She finished Optimus' sentence with a giggle and stood up. She gave a harsh hiss as the knot in her neck pained more than before. "Ugh!...Ratchet.." Said mech picked her up and scanned her. With a 'Hmm' from him he lowered her to the ground and then handed one of the women soldiers a tube like object. The lady walked to Mai-Lee and showed the tube to be a 'Deep Heat' ointment. Mai-Lee removed her hand as the soldier applied the ointment on the back neck and rubbed gently. Sighing in relief as her knot loosened greatly. "Thank you!" Gasped out as her neck felt a whole lot better. "No problem" The lady smiled before handing the deep heat to Mai-Lee. "Just in case". With a sneaky wink she headed back to her friends and fellow soldiers. Mai-Lee smiled then looked up at the bots then to the military people. "So Who's ready to party!" Everyone gave cheers and confetti fell from the rafters.

* * *

><p>The day was very fun for Mai-Lee, First all The bots used their holo-forms to compete in games, but not the eating contest. That was one thing, never allow something that can be a bottomless pit try and win a eating contest. Mai-Lee enjoyed this day very much, that is until someone showed up. There she was laughing on Ironhide's shoulder when a single voice cuts through the air like a butcher knife. "What Is Going On HERE!" This brought all fun activities to a halt. Mai-Lee turned her head to the doors of the rec room and watched as Galloway walked in, oh how she detested that human. She growled mentally and kept and emotional expression firmly as he drew nearer to the center of the room.<p>

"Who authorized this? Time is money people! So don't waste it!"

Mai-Lee simple jumped off Ironhide's shoulder and landed on the ground gracefully. She walked up to Galloway and he snapped his attention to her. "Was it you? I knew I should have locked you up when I had the chance! Your disturbing my system here!" She was starting to regret hacking into the system and making Charlotte move to another base in another country.

"Wait till my higher ups hear about this! You'll be locked up so tight-!" He could not finish for he was cut short by a hand at his throat. Mai-Lee hung her head low for a minute before lifting it slowly. Galloway felt the color from his face drain as he only saw her eye look at him. Her pupil dilated into a slight and glowing a faint red. Her hand tightened around his through slightly then she dragged him by his neck out of the room.

"It's about time you and me had a little..._**Chat**_..." This she spoke to him in a growled voice. Everyone watched as she disappeared behind the walls with a poor soul at her mercy alone.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! What is Mai-Lee gonna do to Galloway? O3O And you all wondered where Charlotte was! X3 dudes none of my stories on TF has even reached the year of the Fallen! So this is my messed up mind doing it's works! X3 <strong>

**R&R Please **

**and get A hug from Sustreaker! X3 or who ever you choose to get hug by! X3 I don't care ^^**


	8. Chapter 8: Truth and comfort

Mai-lee dragged Galloway away from the occupied hanger to an abandoned hanger. "Okay Gallotwit...me and you are going to talk...first you are going to get what's ever on your mind about this whole base and it's occupants okay?" And with that she let go of his throat and he coughed and sputtered. He straightened his tie and collar before addressing Mai-Lee. Mai-Lee simply stood there hands on her hips and her expression emotionless and cold.

"Okay first off I want to say that you aliens better not start thinking you're running this base! For that is my reason. And second, you aliens are the reason as to why we have decepticons on this planet! You aliens were not here when we had our evolution processes!"

Mia-Lee sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay Gallotwit...I'm going to shed some light here...YOU weren't their when there was a evolution...you came from a fish...A nasty one too...Anyways what I'm trying to say is, cool down...try and have some fun in your life...You could spend time with your family...oh wait...my bad.." She looked at him with an expression of daze and sadness as files appeared in her vision. Galloway visibly deflated and his mouth gaped like a fish trying to say something but the words wouldn't flow. "H...How...?" She just looked down before looking at him.

"I'm sorry..."

Was all she said and she hugged him. He remained standing there as still as a rock but slowly hugged her back and buried his face into her shoulder. Chocked sobs were the sounds heard and Mai-Lee patted his back, her eyes turned white and glowed as an unknown wind blew around them, her hair floated around and sang into his ear.

"_Um pouco de silêncio,  
>Eu vou cuidar de você,<br>E permitir que todas as dores dos anos,  
>Para fluir através de você.<em>

_Não fique triste,  
>Estou aqui para cuidar de você,<br>Não deixe que a permanência da dor,  
>Eu vou fazê-lo desaparecer.<em>

_Só você pode dizer o que é eo que não é,  
>Ninguém pode dizer o contrário,<br>Mas acredite em mim se o fizerem,  
>É a sua própria morte."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay it's short that's because I need to plan for a big event that is to happening soooooon! X3<strong>

**R&R Please!**


	9. Chapter 9: Prank and Time out

It has been two days since Mai-Lee talked to Galloway in private. He still acted the same but the only difference was Mai-Lee was cool with it. She knew why he acted how he did and she promised him not to speak of it. She kept her trap shut for good things...and sometimes bad. But you can't keep your mouth shut for everything.

Recently she had been escorted to a meeting room to talk with other government officials on what was to happen to her. She slouched and slumped into her seat on the side of the long table, she sat in between own middle age man and a young adult-ish looking guy. Looking between the two men she growled softly when the younger one looked to her with a glint in his eyes. Planning on growling louder at him but cut short when the elder man at the end of the table stood up.

"Okay it is brought under our attention that the young Mia-lee Cindy Ndali..."

Mai-Lee's eyes widen and she shot up from her seat and slammed her hands into the table and looked to the elder man. "How did you guys get my middle name? No One Uses My Middle Name." She growled out.

"Miss Ndali, please seat yourself." He spoke firmly. Grumbling and growling softly she sat back down.

"As I was saying. We need to discuss as what to do with her. And the idea that she seems to think is more suitable will be the idea that we will do."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"No."

She slouched more into her seat and looked to the ground with a scowl upon her face. This was the most unpredictable day ever in her once natural life. She drowned them all out by turning off her audio receptors and playing music in her processor. She closed her eyes and boded her head slightly as 'Danza Kuduro' by Don Omar Ft Lucenzo started in her head.

* * *

><p>Furiouswheels was bored. He sat in the rec room on one of the Autobot sized chairs on the one side of the room. He watched as all busied themselves from behind his visor and began to think. <em>'hmm...I wonder what will happen next...'<em> And as if on Que Sideswipe came rolling in and almost crashed into a wall. He was waving his arms frantically and yelled at FW(FuriousWheels).

"FuriousWheels! FuriousWheels! Bumblebee was looking over a cliff when over balanced and tipped over and now he's hanging! I can't pull him but your the only bot of duty that can pull him up and is off duty!'

FW shot up from his seat in urgency and demanded that Sideswipe show him where 'bee was. Sideswipe nodded quickly then sped right out of the rec room on his wheels. FW was following him and when he stepped out of the main hangers door glitter and pink paint fell from above and coated him deeply. FW froze on the spot as his optics widen behind his visors. His battle mask was intact so the glitter and paint were denied access to his dental plates. FW turned his head ever so sharply to the sound of laughter. Bumblebee and Sideswipe were both laughing, or in Bee's case chuckling away at his situation. FW stood still then his once blue visor started glowing a very distinct and bright red. His internal work hummed and sparked dangerously as his arm shifted into a plasma cannon.

Bumblebee noticed quick and then as fast as he could he transformed into his alt form and sped away, leaving a dust cloud behind him. Sideswipe was laughing to hard to notice the paint on FW bubble slightly and slide off him like a watery liquid. He did notice when suddenly the temperature raised slightly. Onlining his optics and looking around he nearly jumped out of his armor as he saw FW right there in front of him, pointing a humming plasma cannon in his face and his mask locked on and his visor was glowing a bright red. FW held up two digits indicating that Sideswipe had two seconds to get outta there before he is blown up. Sideswipe wasted no time and got up and sped off on his wheel before transforming into his alt mode and speeding further away.

Sideswipe thought he was out of the fire until he felt a hard nudge on his bumper. He 'looked behind him self to see FW's alt mode, a black and blue Koenigsegg Agera R was right on his tail. Sideswipe was pushing his form to it's limit and also was pushing his own as they both sped through the hall ways of the base. This was highly dangerous for them if they were to skid and tip or if people were hit by them. FW was fuming and no one knew anything about the fuming bot and had no clue what would happen if he was angered.

* * *

><p>Mai-Lee felt a disturbance in her spark. She raised her head from the table and looked around. She was still tuning out the elders meeting but was zoning in on the feeling. Some of the elders looked at her confused. Mai-Lee shot up from her seat and stormed out of the meeting room ignoring the calls from behind her. She ran down halls ways then heard powerful engines faintly drawing nearer. She stood in the middle of the hall way that said engines would soon bound down and held a defensive pose. People who were staying on the sides trying to stay clear of oncoming dangers, all looked to her in horror.<p>

Mai-lee watched as the speeding cars turned the corners and then she acted. Throwing her hands back her eyes glowed white before turning pure white and she clapped her hands in front of her. The sudden clap allowed a wave of blue energy to form in a wave and travel to the speeding cars. At the same time both cars hit their brakes and were swerving dangerously. The energy engulfed the cars and coated their frames in a blue shell. Mai-Lee slashed her left arm to the right and her right arm to the left. Sideswipes car turned to the right and was drifting slightly while FW turned left and drifted as well. Both cars were enclosing on Mai-Lee dangerously quick but before they could reached her she through her arms back in a mighty swipe and white shield caved onto the speeding forms and there was a cloud of dark smoke the minute it looked like the cars were going to crash into Mai-Lee.

People watched as the cloud cleared assuming the worst they were shocked and relived to see both cars stopped just mere inches away from Mai-Lee's panting figure. Mai_lee glared at the two cars and before they could even think of reversing, both cars were contained in a blue orb of their own. "I don't care who did what or what happened...you endangered lives..not only yours but the people working on this base...i am going to put both of you in...**_time_ _out_**..." Mai-Lee walked down the hall with the two orbs following her, holding the poor victims captive at the mercy of the wrath of Mai-Lee.

* * *

><p>Mai-Lee had returned, clapping her hands together as if finishing a dirty job, she found out from one of the soldiers that the elders say that she should stay on base in order to keep order. She simply shrugged of that before walking again. She was stopped this time by a guilty looking Bumblebee and a Annoyed Ironhide.<p>

"He has something to tell you..." Ironhide lightly shoved the young bot to Mai-Lee. She in turn raised a brow and looked at the guilty looking bot.

"What is it 'Bee?.."

"_it's not his fault...that...he can't control himself..._"

"What?..."

"**I helped Sideswipe prank FuriousWheels and then he got angry and almost hurt a lot of people...it's partly my fault...I'm sorry...**" He clicked out at her. Mai-Lee looked at him before motioning him to lower a hand for her. He did so and then raised her to optic level. She looked at him with a blank expression and then hugged his face and clicked back at him.

"**I know Bumblebee...but your still young...at least you shall learn from this situation what to do and what not to do...If I punished you you would only build a rebellious attitude and not listen...**" She petted his head then jumped off his hand and landed perfectly on the ground. She looked back at him and winked a wink of mischievousness before walking off. Bumblebee smiled but kept on thinking what the two other bot's punishments were.

* * *

><p>FW and Sideswipe were frowning and twitching mentally. Mai-Lee had locked their controls so they couldn't transform or drive off at all. Now they were at the mercy of pigeons and dogs as they were parked in a parking lot in an area that had many birds flying over them and dogs running everywhere.<p>

Oh Mia-Lee knew just how to punish a bot...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! <strong>

**Tell me what you think ^^X3**

**FW: WHY!**

**Sideswipe: My paint job! **

**Prowl: Best punishment for that twin if you ask me...**

**Sunstreaker: She...she isn't going to do that to me right?...If so I'm going to tell Prime to put me on more scouting mission!**

**IA: OH SHUT IT! ALL OF YA!**

**Everyone: ...O.O..**

**IA: Thank you...Anyways *turns back to you* Bye! And stay tuned! XD**


	10. Chapter 10: Breakout and confrontation1

**Decepticon base_ Somewhere..._**

* * *

><p>Megatron paced in his quarters as he thought up a plan to get them was going to get those Autobots and traitors. He continued to pace until a dark thought occurred to his twisted mind. He smirked wickedly as he took the thought and began to surf the human information center called the internet. He would build his plan and create a nightmare for Mia-Lee if it was the last thing he did.<p>

* * *

><p>Mai-Lee laid on one of the few couches in the rec room and was deep in her mind. She had requested that no one bothers her today. <em>June 27...<em>The date rang through her head like a curse. She knew this day all to well. She would always be away from people on this day. For the fisrt three years all that knew her got use to not seeing her on June 27. Though they did not know they didn't question. Those that did question never got an answer. They all gave up on asking when they never received an answer.

Mai-Lee turned onto her sides and curled into herself as comfortably as she could on the couch. With her head resting on the arm rest and her arms crossed and her one knee brought to her chest while her other leg was spread out so that her foot was resting on the other arm rest. She looked at the screen of the off television before grabbing a remote from the near coffee table and turning on the television. She flipped through channels then stopped when URGENT NEWS Flashed across across the screen.

_URGENT NEWS URGENT NEWS!_

_"We are here at prison where the a man has just broken out. As you can see behind me there was a massive break out and the prison guards were able to capture all but a mister Claud Monti is at large! We advise that if anyone sees this man-!" A profile pic of the man appeared. "-is to report him immediately! This man is extremely dangerous and we advise that you do not try and catch this man yourself! Once you spot him please report him! The government had created a special force that was made for men of his kind! I repeat do not engage this man and all cost! If you spot him, Call your local police department! The rest will be handled!"_

Mai- Lee dropped the remote to the ground and watched the screen with wide eyes. She got up slowly and watched as images of the destruction of the break out and the trail of destruction that "Claud Monti" left behind. She sat on the couch then looked down deep in thought. She turned her attention to the screen one more time before turning it off and getting up and walking out of the rec room to her own specialized quarters. She entered her room and immediately went into the bathroom and stared herself in the eyes in the mirror.

"Ten years...its been ten years...since he went in...and now he's out...You know he'll be looking for you...But what luck will he have finding me here...A lot!" She growled the last part into a shout as her fist suddenly tightened and she smashed it against the mirror. It shattered and slashed at her hand and one shard flew and slashed at her cheek. She looked at the broken mirror and watched as her eyes turned a bloody crimson red and her cheek stained with the cut and blood slowly seeping though. She looked to her hand and saw it covered in blood and blood still seeped out of the many cuts. She looked in the bottom cabinets and began aiding her own hand. She placed a plaster on her cheek over the cut and started cleaning and bandaging her hand.

Once she was done she got up and walked out of her bathroom and stripped her self of her clothing and changed her clothes. She wore; black jeans, black long sleeved shirt, and black converses. She crabbed a black jacket and headed out of her room and locked the room with a code only she could override. After that she walked down the halls greeting a few soldiers on her way before heading outside then hopping onto a stack of crates and hopping onto the roof and sitting on the edge. She sat there.

* * *

><p>The Autobots were in the base the entire time.<p>

"I'm going to go and check on her..." FuriousWheels said as she looked to Bumblebee and strode off. Bee watched as the mech walked away before turning his attention to Sideswipe.

"**What do you think happened to Mai-Lee today**?" Sides looked to the young mech and shrugged.

"No clue Bee." He said simply. Bumblebee beeped in confusion before looking back to the humans as they were playing 'Go fish'. Bee at first questioned why they would fish, but after a quick explanation from Will and as they played he finally understood what they meant by 'Go fish'.

Optimus was in his office busy with data pads, Ratchet was doing who knows what in the med bay, and Ironhide was busy in firing range. Jazz was watching along with Bee and Sideswipe as the humans played their card game. All seemed normal.

* * *

><p>FuriousWheels walked out of the hanger then made his way to the rec room where Mai-Lee had last been seen. Upon arrival he did not see her anywhere in the rec room. Slightly confused he asked one of the soldiers and they had said that she had headed to her room. FuriousWheels thanked the soldier and made his way to the femme's room. He activated his holo-form and knocked on the door. Not getting a response he tried to enter the room he found it to be locked by an unbreakable code so he scanned the room instead. He was slightly startled when his sensors picked up human vital fluids but not the source in the bathroom. He panicked then asked a soldier once more.<p>

"Excuse me, have you seen Mai-Lee?"

"Oh yes she head out base. Her hand was bandaged I think..." He said as he shrugged then walked off to continue his duties. FuriousWheels looked panicked then bolted to where he might find Mai-Lee he stepped out of the base and looked around then calmed greatly when he saw Mai-Lee sitting on the base roof relaxing it appeared. He vented before heading back into base and retracing his steps, heading back to Bee and the other bots.

* * *

><p>Mai-Lee watched in the direction of the forested area, she saw shadows moving there. She knew something was there, just not knowing what was there. She brushed it off and continued telling herself that there was no way Claud Monti was going to find her. It calmed her to extent though. She knew she was just being paranoid but could one blame her? She growled and flinched slightly as the pain from her hand decided to reveal itself. It wasn't painful, it just came unexpected is all.<p>

She sighed and hopped off the roof and headed walking back into base when and _thud_ behind froze her in her steps.

"Hello femme..." She grew annoyed and turned to face the mech. She looked confused for a minute before scanning the mech. She staggered slightly before backing up and looking at the mech.

"Who are you?" She was surprised that the Allspark had no knowledge of this mech what so ever. Meaning she couldn't find any info in the Vector Sigma. So she could only hope that this mech was simple to tie down. She watched as his blood red optics narrowed down on her and he smirked evilly.

"Come quietly femme..."

"Uhhh...see ya!" She cried out as she spun around and ran into the base and made her way through the large halls. She heard a loud _Crash_ from behind her She turned and watched as the unknown mech broke through the walls and started chasing after her. Swatting and almost stepping on anything in his path. Mai-Lee simply had to wait before showing this unknown mech who he was messing with. She just needed to wait...

* * *

><p><strong>IA: HEY! And here we have another chapter of Oh Primus Help Me..! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Read in the next chapter to find<strong> out:

**1. Who is Claud Monti?**

**2. What role does he play with Mai-Lee?**

**3. Who's the un-nameable mech?**

**4. And just what will happen to Mai-Lee?**

**IA: Find Out in the next Chapter of Oh Primus Help Me...!**

**Ratchet: And remember to R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11: Capture with cost

Mia-Lee ran down the halls and crashed through the wall when the mech swung his arm and swatted her to the side. She crashed right through the wall and skid across the floor and good two minutes before hitting the other side of the room/hanger. She groaned and shook slightly as she pushed herself into sitting position then watched as the mech crashed through the same wall that she had crashed through.

She lowered her head and her face was shadowed from the mechs view, so he couldn't see the smirk forming on her face as her eyes turned pure white. The mech came closer to the femme, smirking maliciously. He lifted his claws, ready to swat the femme into unconsciousness. Mai-Lee powered a white orb in her hands then when the mechs servo made motion to swat her she drew her arms back then thrust them forward.

Two streams of pure white energey shot forward and skimmed across the mechs shoulders. Said mech stepped back and grunted in annoyance. He was about to advance to her for another swipe when he was suddenly tackled from the side and sent crashing to the other side of the room. He growled then looked up to the being that tackled him.

He growled when he saw FuriousWheels standing in a protective stand and his visor shone a bright red and his plasma cannon humming. The mech growled to him.

"Out of my way, Autoscum..." He hissed. FuriousWheels pointed his cannon to the mech and glared from behind his visor.

"Not in your lifetime Decepticon." He stated. The unknown mech growled then started advancing towards FW. In return FuriousWheels started firing to the mech, who was easily avoiding the blasts as he brought out his own cannon and fired a few rounds back to the Autobot. Furious dodged most but took a hit to the shoulder and the shot almost disabled his arm. FW grunted then regained his aim and started firing the mech with much accuracy. The unknown mech took note that FW was closing in on his frame. Thinking quick the mech quickly fired to FW spark then just as quick he fired a little to the side. FuriosWheels dodged the first shot but couldn't dodge for the next shot. he got hit near his spark chamber and he staggered back and held where the shot had made contact and saw as energon seeped out of the wound and drip to the ground. He grunted then turned his attention to the unknown mech as he grinned at the wound he had inflicted on the other.

The mech retracted his cannon and delivered a fatal blow to FW's side. FW cried out before his optics offlined and he fell to the side. Mai-Lee watched in horror as he guardian/creation fell into stasis lock. Mai-Lee gritted her teeth then charged up more obs and then launched them towards the mech. He amazingly dodged all the orbs and charged for her. She kept charging shots at him and just when he was right on top of her the mech was sent flying in and through the wall. Mai-Lee looked to where the force came from and smiled at the sight of Ironhide and his cannons (Odd right?) and along with the entire team.

She was going to say something when something shot through the wall that stood behind her and then grabbed around her and pulled her out. She tried to get her hands free from the tight grab but found it impossible, She looked down and glared to the servo that held her. '_The most powerful human and I can't escape a simple grasp..._' she mentally growled to herself before yelping when she was suddenly facing a huge gust of wind. She looked up from the servo only to take note that the mech was a flyer. He definitely didn't need to shift forms because he seemed not to care if a human saw him or not. Mai-Lee looked to the distance where the base was and frowned as single tear slipped down her cheek.

* * *

><p>As Ratchet tended to FuriousWheels, the other bots made there way over to Mai-Lee but almost froze when she was pulled though the wall and they rushed after her. The watched in horror as the unknown mech flew off with Mai-Lee in his tight grasp. Ironhide cussed and roared in anger. He felt what all were feeling at that moment. Optimus turned from the sky and to his men.<p>

"We must find a way to locate Mai-Lee."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"M...maybe..w...w...we...c..c..c..a...n help?" Voices behind the group said. All heads turned to the voice and found the little creations that Mai-Lee had created at her home. They all shifted slightly on there stabilizers before the leader of the little group walked forward and stopped at Optimus' pede. Optimus lowered a servo to the little bot and watched as it climbed on.

"And how is that young one?"

"We can find her...just as the first time she was brought her. We are able to find her...but only if she releases a golden spark."

"And what is this golden spark?" it is where she allows a simple dust of golden energy fall onto her captor and on anything that her captor has come into contact with...then it sends a map of where she would be or is..."The small bot explained. Optimus looked deep in thought before nodding.

"Then we shall wait until this Golden Spark has been released." He stated then all nodded and silently prayed that nothing happens to Mai-Lee until then.

* * *

><p>Mai-Lee had fallen asleep on the flight trip so when she came to she found herself changed hanging. Her wrists and ankles were chained so she was in a X position. She tugged at the chains slightly before noting something else. Her hands were surrounded by blue energy orbs. She saw her hands move in the orbs and when she tried to release her own energy to brake the orbs she was immediately shocked with high voltage electricity. She screamed out loud as the volts ran through her systems and attack her nerves. Once the volts had stopped her flopped and allowed the chains to carry her as she panted and stared wide eyed at the darkness under her.<p>

"Glad to see you awake...Mai-Lee..." Her eyes widen at the voice. It was...

* * *

><p><strong>WHO COULD IT BE! AND WHY DO I LOVE LEAVING YOU IN SUSPENSE AND CLIFFIES? I don't know O3o...<strong>

**Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter! can't wait to see ya'll in the next ^^**

**R&R Please! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12: Clue, Pain, Memory

Ratchet worked away at the damaged frame of FuriousWheels. He had managed to stabilize the mech and bring him out of stasis lock so all he needed to do was repair the smoking frame. He had sedated FW because the moment he came out of stasis he began panicking on where Mai-Lee was. Ratchet could understand why the mech needed to make sure Mai-Lee was safe. He knew the others knew too but when FW tried to move and go look for the femme he had to sedate him or else the mech would be thrashing if Ratchet tried to restrain him.

Ratchet worked in the silence of his med bay until the med bay's door slid open with a hiss he paused in his work and looked up to see his intruder. Optimus. He should have known. Ever since FW had gotten to base Optimus made it a silent vow to look after the young mech. Though FW looked as old as any mech like Ironhide or Ratchet, but in reality he was even younger then Bumblebee. The mech had only been given a spark. So by thought and logic, at the moment he was given a spark he was 'born'. So Optimus had watched out for the mech even though the mech proved to be mature for his 'age' he still was an emotional bomb waiting to explode at any given moment.

"How is he?.." Optimus spoke.

"He's stabilized."

"Hm." Optimus looked to the mech before sighing and walking out. Before he was out the door he stood when he heard Ratchet speak to him.

"What about when he awakens?.." Ratchet questioned. Optimus stood there and thought. He simply shook his head then continued to walk out. The med bay door hissing close behind him. Ratchet sighed before returning to the task at hand.

* * *

><p>Mai-Lee looks around in the never ending darkness but froze when dark red optics stared back at her. She couldn't see the entire form of the mech but a quick look into the Allspark she shrunk away from the cold optics. She was defenseless against the mech. But even if she did have her ability to access her powers but she couldn't kill or even harm him. He could only be harmed by a prime.<p>

Yes it was The Fallen. Or Megatronus which is his designation.

Mai-Lee stared into the optics as they seemed to draw closer. She was at the mercy of the one mech that she never ever dreamed of seeing alive. She read in her spare time through the Vector Sigma and she knew what happened. She knew how he turned and she knew what she did to those that oppose him. With his brothers dead. When he was wounded he vowed to destroy earth and harvest the energon. She knew exactly what he had vowed that day and she knew only one thing could stop him. She sadly noted that one thing that could stop him, had no clue on where he was at the moment. She was somewhere. She couldn't even emit a golden spark so her little creations couldn't find her. She could only hope for the best.

She yelped as a cold claw trailed down her sides. Though it was light as it could be there was a slight trickle of blood from the slight cut.

"Interesting..." The fallen spoke. That's when a shred of light shone on his form. He looked almost fully repaired. She scanned over his form. He looked fine from the outside but his internal structure was still under repairs. He was reaching full power but he need to kill the only living prime in order to regain full power. '_I hope I make it out of this in one piece..._' Mai-Lee thought as she stared at the mech's optics.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee was helping along with Sideswipe to fix up the mess that unknown mech left behind. He along with everyone else were worried about Mai-Lee and where the unknown mech might have taken her. He knew that FW was most hurt because to FW Mai-Lee was his real mother, his femme parental unit. Bumblebee lifted a slab of concrete then spotted something. Picking up the small object he clicked confusedly at the small ring like object. Sideswipe walked over to his comrade.<p>

"Hey Bee'! What you got there?.." He asked as he looked to the object. Bumblebee showed the odd ring to Sideswipe and clicked. Sideswipe looked at the ring before taking it.

"Hey...this looks like one of the rings that Ratchet uses on bolts and energon wires..He says that each one is different due to it's wearer-Hold the phone! Maybe this came off that other mech! Maybe Ratchet can use this to track him!" Sideswipe quickly said as he was already off to the med bay with Bee' trailing behind him.

* * *

><p>Mai-Lee grunted as another poke to her side was a lot rough. The Fallen had started asking her simple questions. When he had ask her how he could get the Allspark energy out of and she answered with a shrug. He didn't seem to like that answer. He attacked her sides and the moment small streams of blood were flooding from small puncture points. She gave up on screaming and simply hung her head as she breathed heavily. She heard heavy footsteps disappear from her and knew that the prime had left. She hung on the chains and closed her eyes. She could remember the last time she felt pain like this.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-(*FLASHBACK*)-<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Mai-Lee age 12. She was tall and mature for her age. She sat in her little family home with her father out to 'work'. He didn't really work. All he did was attack, beat or even kill people for a good price. He was untouchable because no one could catch him. To him it was a profession. Mai-Lee was young at the time and went to a small local school. She didn't know better. She thought he was working. Her father had made it a mental note not to tell anyone of what he did. He said that if she told anyone he would get fired and she wouldn't see him again. She didn't know that what he was doing was bad, so she agreed and simply stayed home. <em>

_The other kids never really hanged with her. Though when the younger kids would get picked on by the older kids she would step in but they still wanted nothing to do with her. She didn't know and at first she was upset and hurt by it, but over time she simply forgot about and locked them out of her life. So all she had was school, father and life. She use to have an older brother. They were inseparably. until one day when her father took him away from her. He had told her that her brother was going to school over seas and far away, to better himself. She obviously didn't want to stop her brother from being a well known man someday so she never questioned. _

_She laid down on the couch and curled into one arm rest and closed her eyes and listened to the sounds around her. When the doors opened she opened then and looked to the door. In strode her dad. He was a tall man. Dark brown hair. Pale skin, that turned darker in some areas. His black eyes stared at her for a moment then he walked over to her and petted her head. She closed her eyes and cherished the limited contact that she had with her father. She had grown adapted to the fact that her father wasn't one that liked to be touched. So she would wait until he touched her and showed gratitude._

_"Mai..." She looked up at him. She had to hold back every emotion as she noted that his shirt was stained with blood and so was his hands. Some had splatted onto his face and he was breathing deeply. _

_"Yes Father..." She __responded. He picked her up then set her standing on the top of the couch so that she was looking into his eyes._

_"Mai..Did you tell anyone?" Mai-Lee tilted her head ever so slightly to the side and looked down._

_"No Father-"_

_"Lies! The cops almost caught me!" He shouted into her face. She closed her eyes and flinched. She yelp then screamed out when she was suddenly thown against the wall. She laid there. He narrowed his eyes before walking and kneeling next to her then grabbing the back of her head and forcing her to look up at him. Her eyes were closed though._

_"Look At Me!" He growled. She whimpered softly but opened her eyes widely and they were glazed in un-shed tears._

_"Mai. Who. Did. You. Tell." He demanded again. The little girl whimpered._

_"N-no one father..." She said. Almost begging. He huffed before throwing her head against the wall once again then getting up and heading to the kitchen in the small home. Mai-Lee bite back another scream and held her head in agony. This wasn't the first time. No. He had done this many times before. She had mastered the art of not crying right in front of him because that seemed to anger him somewhat. She just dealt with it. Never questioning. as her brother once said. '**Don't ask questions that you don't want answered.**' Simple as that. Later she got up shaken then slowly made her way to the kitchen and looked from the door way and her eyes widen. On the counter were large bottles of alcohol, all empty. She jumped slightly when another empty was thrown to the wall that she was next to to. She looked from the broken glass then back to the man who had drunk them._

_He was staring at her with an unnerving look. She slowly began to back up then ran when he shot up from his seat and made a grab for her. She ran up the stairs of the home and screamed out loud when she was grabbed the sent flying through the wooden walls._

* * *

><p><strong><em>-(*END FLASHBACK*)-<em>**

* * *

><p>Mai-Lee was brought out of her musing by a sudden jab to the side. She looked at the opposing appendage then followed it until meeting the eyes of...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now find out in Chapter 13! See ya!<strong>

**R&R Please!**


	13. Chapter 13: A painful Death streak

**Here is Chapter 13! **

**I would like to say thanks and give a cyber cookie to SakuraPheonix13 who reviewed my previous chapter! That simple review made me get off my ass and write this up! X3 **

**Thanks SakuraPheonix13 ! *hands cookies***

**on with the story!**

* * *

><p>FW slowly onlined his systems then his optics. Blinking a few times as the his optics got use to the light he looked around himself then saw Ratchet laying his head down beside him in deep recharge. FW looked over himself and saw why the mech was so tired. He looked almost as if he had not been scratched. FW had to thank the mech when he awoke from his recharge.<p>

_Mai-lee..._

FW's optics widen as he remembered what had gotten him into this shape in the first place. He went on instinct and leaped of the berth. This action awoke the medic who was in light recharge actually. Ratchet fell out of his position and landed on the ground in a clatter. Groaning the old war medic sat up rubbing his helm and looking to the source of his rude awakening.

"FuriousWheels. I advise you to lay back down on the berth. You are not completely healed and are no shape to be up and about."

"Is she..is she gone gone?" Ratchet sighed as he knew this question was coming sooner or later. He hoped later. Ratchet pulled himself of the floor and faced the ticking bomb, FuriousWheels.

"FuriousWheels. You must understand that we all feel how you feel. We all want her back. But the best option right now is to keep a cool head and look for ways to get her back. Optimus has informed me that her little creations will be able to find her if she activates something called the Golden Spark or something..."

Ratchet watched the mech as he seemed to take in all that he had just said. His fears awoken as the mechs visor glowed red and his battle mask slide into place. Ratchet immediately comm linked Optimus of what the situation was.

"Now FuriousWheels. You need to calm yourself. There is no point of going into a rage." Ratchet moved over to the mech cautiously. FW seemed to be in thought and his visor flickered blue before blaring in a bright red and a blade slid down his arm and scrapped on the ground lightly. Little known to FW Optimus had silently entered the medical bay and was slowly making his way behind the mech.

"She's in pain...I can feel it in my spark! And if none of you have the nerve to help me get her out of that suffering then I'll do it myse-" Optimus grabbed the mechs arms and held him securely as Ratchet lunged forward with a syringe filled with enough sedative. With quick accuracy Ratchet pricked a energon tube and inserted the sedative. FW kicked widely but quickly slowed and went limp in Optimus' grasp.

"I can't sedate him everytime he wakes up..." Ratchet told Optimus.

* * *

><p>Mai-Lee screamed loud in pain as the two metal rods that Scaple had attached into her sides were taking in her unlimited power. The rods were burning and still shocked her with tremendous amounts of electricity. This was the psychotic doc bot's thought on how to tap into the Allspark energy. Mai-Lee thrashed her body round, trying in vain to escape the pain that she was suffering.<p>

Soon the energy was cut off and she fell limp in the chains, panting and eyes wide. The blood trickled from her wounded side down her legs and into the puddle of blood forming on the floor beneath her. She knew blood was a human life source she would die. At this rate she won't be much of anything actually.

She flinched lightly as a small breath of air escaped her raw throat. She coughed and spat out the blood that came up. She shivered once more before just hanging there. '_I can't activate the Golden Spark if I can't use my hands..._' She thought defeated. Freedom was never hers anyways. She was trying to do what the Allspark wanted. And look where it got her. She's a terrible Peace person.

She threw her head back and let out a long sad howl of pain as the electric power started skin was turning a sickening blue while her eyes seemed to start loosing color. Soon they will only be whites. She yelled and thrashed some more. There was no hope for her at this point. She could only scream and try in vain to get free. Seems that the one thing that could end the war just couldn't bare it. She gave one more scream before her eyes widen and something snapped and she fell limp while being electrocuted. She hung there as the very last drop of blood dropped to the puddle.

Mai-Lee was gone. Her body was just a hollow holder for the Allspark's never edging power. The decepticons could take all the power they want. Nothing can stop them now. There is no way anyone can stop them. The last hope had just been put out.

* * *

><p>At the base all the tiny creations that Mai-Lee had made were going haywire. One by one they slowly deactivated and faded into dust. The Autobots watched in horror as the tiny bots died. Then everyone thought at once.<p>

"FuriousWheels!" They all ran to the medical bay and stormed in.

Ratchet was pounding the berth in frustration and sadness as the still and lifeless body as it slowly turned old and rusted and crippled away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-R.I.P Mai-Lee and her creations...-<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Well...tell me what you think! <strong>

**R&R Please.**


	14. Chapter 14: The end has begun no hope

**Here is Chapter 14. **

**I do not own Transformers! All I own is this plot and the deceased Oc's that were once living in this fic...TT^TT Ain't I awful...Sorry guys but Mai-Lee and her creations won't be returning to the waking world..they dead and gone.**

**Anyways on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Optimus sat at his desk along with Ironhide and Ratchet. They had to act fast. It was only a matter of time before the Decepticons pull something and unfortunately they might win this time. The three mechs discussed what they must do before it is to late. He had informed the rest of NEST and John Keller as well. All equally saddened especially Galloway. That shocked everyone when the man broke into a sobbing heap when he was told of the death and how the death of the bots had occured, Thanks to Ratchet's vast knowledge.<p>

"Prime. We need to act. And we need to act now."

"I know Ironhide. But we must think of a ver good plan or else we' are not going to get very far."

"I know my friends...I know.."

* * *

><p><strong>DECEPTICON BASE SOMEWHERE!<strong>

* * *

><p>Megatron was grinning from audio to audio as he looked to the army that was being build from the Allspark's power. There were fliers, grounders and many more. The time was near when the Decepticons will attack. And they might even win. '<em>No..not might...We WILL Win...<em>' Megatron growled slightly as he looked to another batch of clones that were not up to standard.

* * *

><p><strong>SOME DARK VOID SOMEWHERE!<strong>

* * *

><p>Primus sighed for the 13th time as he heard the amused clicks of the tiny bots that he and the Primes were stick with. These tiny bots clicked as they floated around aimlessly and bopped into one another once in a while.<p>

"What is wrong with these young ones?"

"I'm not sure Vector..."

"That's called a child you bolt heads..." The mighty beings turned their heads to the single figure that floated a bit away leaned back, arms and legs crossed and her eyes glowed bright white. Her skin was that of mystical blues and white glow. Hair almost energy like a deep dlue with purple swirls and floated around her mystically.

"Something that you lot haven't seen in years..." She growled and turned away from the lot. She cupped one of the tiny bots that floated into her arms and smiled sadly.

"Child...Children..? We know of these young one! We have been around for many centuries! Since and before time then you have..." Vector said sternly. The energy being looked away from the tiny bot and growled at that.

"Don't tell me about being alive for years! You know damn well that I am not anywhere near as old as you lot! So then you idiots must know a child is the most precious thing you can ever have.." Her voice went from harsh to soft as she turned to the tiny bot and smiled at it's clicking figure. The energy being watched as the tiny bot clicked then float out of hold and bump with its fellow floaters. The being smiled before her entire form seemed to bull and blend in with the background.

The primes and primus all exchanged looks the same thought running through their processor.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH THE ENERGY BEING<strong>

* * *

><p>She had phased right through the void that the primes and primus have been conversing in. She looked to the galaxies that were around then went over to one that had a repelling force towards her. She frowned as she floated at the very distance that she had been limited to...She could go to any other universe but just not that one. She couldn't see that other planets in it or anything. All she could to is watch the stars and planets that made that universe as they slowly swirled. She pressed herself closer to the universe but the the repelling force burned to the touch. She screamed out in frustration and she pushed herself away then charged a energy ball in her hand and fired the huge mass of explosive energy to the universe.<p>

The ball zoomed to the universe put crashed against the repelling force. It burst into a blaze of flames and vanished into nothing. The being gave another scream of frustration that echoed through the voids.

_**!**_

* * *

><p><strong>ON EARTH WITH EVERYONE!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>!<strong>_

Optimus and the other Autobots looked up from their planning and almost everyone on the planet halted in their work just to listen for the scream that echoed from all around. All had heard the frustrated and sad scream that echoed and now all wondered as to where it had come from. After a while people started return to their regular work. Optimus and his team turned back to their plan and once agreed they went and started preparing. For the Decepticons could attack anytime.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK WITH THE ENERGY BEING<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Energy being's POV)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Grrr! To pit with these time barriers! I need to get into that universe! Charging another energy I focused all of my rage into it and it turned flamed and sparked and flames licked in all directions. I gave another yell as I launched it at the time barrier. I watched as it flew to the barrier with lightning speed. When it made contact I watched in frustration as it exploded and flared and disappeared into nothingness.<p>

"Why!" I yelled at the barrier. I already knew Vector had set rules that things that have been killed or banned in one universe may go to any other but can never re-enter their previous universe. Damn the mech Damn them all! They know nothing of what I need to do on that planet! AND THEY KNOW NOTHING OF ME OR MY Sparklings...my eyes stung at the word and I felt my throat tighten at the thought.

'_My sparklings..left with me..._' I wiped the slowly developing energy streams of tears. No point in crying! My tears can't do a thing! More tears slipped down my face I gave up on wiping them away. I hovered there, my head hung low, my form dull and the tears turning into mere little stars as they dripped of my 'skin'... What could I do know...Nothing...I'm useless...

_Like always...I can't do anything RIGHT!_

I shut my eyes and threw my head back.

"**AAAAHHH!**" I yelled as power sparked around me and I glowed a blinding white.

_I'm USELESS!_

* * *

><p><strong>Well...here you go Chapter 14...Chapter 15 will be the final chapter of this story!<strong>

**R&R Please!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Final Battle

**The Final Battle: One last stand**

* * *

><p>The skies drew dark. The wind picked up. On an open bare land on both sides stood forces. On one side was the Decepticons and their newly acquired cons from the use of Allspark energy. These new bots were being held back by thick chains as they growled, snarls and lurched to the Autobots that stood far opposite them. These new beast had fallen under the command of Megatron through some program. Though they fall under Megatron they were programmed to be utterly loyal to The Fallen. These hulking chunks of metal were disgusting to look at! (<strong>So disgusting that the Author cannot give the description<strong>.)

On the other side Optimus, Ironihde, Ratchet, Jazz, Sideswipe, Jolt and the entire Nest Army. (**that's right THE ENTIRE ARMY! Well except those that had missions but YEAH**). The humans were told to fight to the last man. And some boldly said it would take about ten minutes for that to happen. Optimus and Ironhide had told and went over the plan with all.

* * *

><p>Optimus stepped forward as Megatron stepped forward from the other side.<p>

"Megatron! It doesn't have to come to this!" Optimus tried to stop his brother. Megatron gave a howl of laughter before turning to his brother.

"No Optimus! Today we shall see! Only one will rise! The other shall! It is time for me to take over this planet!" Megatron yelled then his drew out his weapon and shouted to his Decepticon Army.

"Attack!" When this word was sound the restrained bests were released and went charging to the Autobots and NEST forces. The Autobots and NEST forces charged as well and began firing. To the Fallen's request, Soundwave had hacked into all broadcasting frequencies and was transmitting the battle across the planet.

"Let them watch as their heroes fall and we take victory..." The Fallen chuckled evilly.

* * *

><p>Optimus and Megatron clashed violently as the battle began. Some Decepticons were shot down but their forces were overwhelming. Ironhide was locked in battle with a hulking ape of Decepticon and he was holding up. He fired round after round at the open wiring and at the thick chassis. The hulking Ape-con gave a roar and tried to crush Ironhide with his humongous over grown servo. Ironhide had gotten swatted a few times but he kept kicking. With one more shot he fired at the chest and kicked the Ape-con's feet out from under him. Falling with a hard thud Ironhide acted quickly and quickly and leaped on the hulking beast's weakened chest plates and gave a hard stomp and fired directly over the spark. The blast tore right through the weak metal plating and blew the beast's spark apart. Ironhide gave a huff but then quickly hopped off the dead mech and was tackled into another fight with a different beast this time.<p>

Ratchet had his buzz saw out and was dueling it out with a serpent like beast con. Said snake-con gave a hiss before baring rotary blades that spun in its mouth and lunged at Ratchet. Quick thinking, he leaped up and over the beast's head and hacked at it plating and hitting sensitive areas. The snake-con gave a hiss and roar of pain as it quickly snapped Ratchet off and curl back and glare at the mech. Ratchet started his saw and charged to the serpent. Likewise the snake-con gave a hiss and slithered at great speed to the charging mech. Ratchet gave a battle cry before ducking under the open mouth and quickly thrusting his saw through the underbelly of the beast and pulling it across to the tail. As he stood and watched the serpent give out one more pained his before offlining and energon pooled around it. Ratchet gave a huff of his own before being nearly blasted by another con that was asking for a beat down. With a mighty battle cry and powered his saw and charged to the blaster con.

Jazz was giving no mercy. This mech if not for his faction could easily be mistaken for a Decepticon for his warrior rage that he displayed in his battles. He leaped from Decepticon to Decepticon, snapping heads off, tearing chassis apart and making some cons fire their own. Jazz was now in a very difficult battle. The con he was battling was untouchable. If Jazz would through a punch the mech would be long gone and behind him. A kick, same thing. Nothing was working. Jazz got an idea and put it to use. Activating his magnets Jazz pulsed a repelling field and that hit the mech knocking him back. Smirking Jazz continued to through this pulses at the mech until he couldn't coordinate himself. When the beast started losing his stepping Jazz pounced. He held the mechs head and quickly thrust his servo into the mechs spark chamber and sent a very strong electric shock through his spark. The beast gave one more pained cry before falling to the ground, dead. Jazz smirked at his work the oofed as he was tackled to the side by another con that wanted some oh him.

Sideswipe and Jolt fought with the NEST soldiers and were whipping, slicing, gunning and blowing up as many beast cons as possible. These beast cons would fire of missiles and blow some of the soldiers up but the NEST team wouldn't stand down. They kept giving the beast hell. Bombs rang out and all were getting wounded. How this battle will end no one will know.

* * *

><p>All around the world people watched in fear as the battle continued. Kids were cheering for the Autobots and Nest team, while the adults watched in horror. All around the world, people were giving their hopes and wishes to the Autobots, The Nest Team and All. One girl sat on her parents couch with her parents on both sides of her. They were on the edges of their seats hoping for the best but they knew hoping can't do much. The little girl watched and then when she saw a familiar black mech her eyes grew wide and she stood up. Both her parents looked to her.<p>

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"It's...the tooth fairy!" The girl gave a great happy squeal and started cheering for 'The Tooth Fairy'. Her cheers rang through the vacuum of space along with all the kids of earth.

* * *

><p>Mai-Lee sat staring at the universe not wanting to go back to that dark void and be surrounded by things that made her feel useless. She could feel the sparklings tugging furiously at her end of the bond but she kept them blocked out. She knows its wrong but she doesn't want them to feel what she was feeling.<p>

"_Go Autobots..._" Her head snapped up and she looked to the universe.

"_Go Autobots..!_" She raised to a standing position and listened closely.

"_GO AUTOBOTS!_" Yes! She heard correctly. She needs to get there now! But how...

!

She snapped her fingers then brought her hands together and closed her eyes. She then began glowing a bright yellow. Opening her eyes as they were now deep brown and took a calm breath and flew towards the universe. The saw the repelling force spark and she swiftly closed her eyes and slid through the barrier. Electricity attacker her ferociously but she kept calm and made her way to Earth.

* * *

><p>Optimus slashed his sword at Megatron and dodged most of his shots. Both were wounded but Megatron would not stop. The battle rang out around then as they continued to clash over and over. Neither letting up. Optimus gave a cry before slashing at Megatron's arms and effectively slicing half of it off. Megatron roared out in pain and glared at his brother. With one might swing he blasted Prime in the shoulder wiring and that made Prime loose control over his arm. Both were now in the midst of a stand-off.<p>

The Autobots were circled by the remaining beast and were holding up to the best of their abilities in their current state. The good mechs were heavily wounded and were visibly venting loudly. The beast cons easily out numbered them greatly. Everyone knew this was the end.

Suddenly there was a cloud crack of static from above and everyone looked up. In the sky something was sparking and was closing in. Then-

**BAM!**

One side of the circle of beast cons was blown away by a ball of ranging blue energy. The beast cons all gave raged roars as they turned to the opposing being. And there, floating a little away, was Mai-Lee. Her form was golden and electricity sparked all over her. She had a clam expression and her deep brown eyes glowed with energy. The beast cons hesitated before charging at her.

One hand raise she drew an energy bow and held it arm's length straight in front of her. grabbing a hold of the light string and drawing it back a arrow formed as she drew back. Focusing a target/s she let go of the string and it went soaring. As it sped across the distance between her and the beast cons it turned into a giant flaming ball and blows them all apart. The Autobots gave cheers and Mai-Lee turned to Megatron and Optimus. Optimus was on his knee as Megatron looked at her with such a heated glare. Mai-Lee had a flick of her wrist and he was surround in a blue glow. He growled and tried to move but the next thin he knows he's transported back to the **Nemesis**. He bowed before The Fallen and growled out slightly.

"The Fallen...The Allspark femme has returned and destroyed the beast cons with little effort... The she teleported me here..." Megatron reported. The only mechs on the Nemesis were Soundwave, Shockwave and Starscream. The Fallen gave a growl but then chuckled.

"Well...this little femme is thorn in my side that will be dealt with soon enough..." The Fallen cackled evilly.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hello everyone...I'm sorry b-but I cannot stay...But I can only do this. The humans outside will not know of what has gone on today. Only those that knew o-of your existence before this battle...I-I must go now...b-but I s-sh-shall visit when I can..That I-I grantee...<strong>" With a great smile and wave to all that waved to her she was shot back into space with such a force it happened within a blink of the eye.

"Even though Primus is who we normally thank...I thank Mai-Lee..." Every nodded and chuckled at Sideswipe's comment. The skies cleared up and all was right with the world. Ratchet and Jolt worked a lot that whole week but it's a small price to pay for freedom and peace.

Well...For now...

* * *

><p><strong>THE END...?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IA: I FINNALLY FINISHED! OH PRIMUS HELP ME IS COMPLETED! TT3TT I FEEL ACCOMPLISHED!<strong>

**Ratchet: please do R&R and tell us what you think. Or I'll let my wrenches make you.**

**IA: STOP THREATENING MY READERS! DX**

**Ironhide: R&R! AND IF ANYONE CALL ME THE TOOTH FAIRY I SWEAR-**

**IA: YOU SWEAR WHAT!?**

**Ironhide: *backs away* A cookie and hug...!**

**IA: Good boy *throws him an energon cookie***

**Ironhide: *nom nom nom***

**Jazz: Read and Review bithches! Halla! *charming smile***


End file.
